Society of Guardians
The Society of Guardians is a mysterious group founded by Toa Krataka. History After Toa Krataka was fused to the Vahi and realized he was Akatark, he, along with Toa Scotho, Makuta Orriki, The Order of Mata Nui member Mersery, and the Zarak "Conqueror" founded the Society to ensure that events in his universe unfolded unfolded as they needed to, as well as to hunt down Makuta Verahk. At first, the Society was very small, and only acted when they needed to. Toa Akatark would often gain intelligence on the Order of Mata Nui's activities from Mersery. Conqueror, before his empire's downfall, would command his armies and people for the good of the Society's interests, while Skydrax and Atukam would recruit anyone the group's leader thought would be needed, all the while keeping the Society's existence a secret from all non-members. During the War between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, Mersery was instructed to convince Conqueror to lend the services of his armies to the Order, while Toa Akatark, along with Makuta Vorakx; who he rescued from the Pit, traveled to Karda Nui to aid his younger self against Makuta Verahk's younger self, and his forces. Skydrax was later sent by request of the Order of Mata Nui. After the majority of Verahk's minions were defeated, Toa Akatark transported his newfound allies to his fortress, while he, his younger self, Toa Moliki, Toa Shaza, Skydrax's younger self Scotho, and the younger version of Atukam traveled to Mata Nui to aid Toa Hydros in his final clash against Verahk. This resulted in the young forms of Krataka, Scotho, Orriki, and Verahk being hurled back in time by the power of the Kanohi Vahi. Akatark then took Hydros, Moliki, and Shaza back to his fortress to reveal his true identity, and to explain himself. Later, he introduced Hydros and the others he had chosen to recruit to his fellow Society members before lending an invitation to join his group. The Society then spent the next few weeks getting the new recruits to know each other. During this time, the Society telepathically "planted" the languages of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe within the minds of the new recruits. Makuta Vorakx, an ally of Hydros who had refused to join the Society, was held captive in one of the fortress' prison cells due to the obvious threat he posed to the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Later, Atukam was sent to the southern islands in order to aid the Society in one of it's investigations. Due to his absence, Krataka selected Hydros to step in as second-in-command of the Society during Atukam's departure. Weeks later, Krataka sent Mersery to the planet Bara Magna near the village of Tesara to convince the exiled Skrall Verex and his companions, Ranzesk and Drex, to reconsider their refusal to join the Society. However, the trio remained firm in their decision, resulting in Mersery returning to the Fortress of Ages, though not before telling Verex that they would be in touch. Later, Hydros and Ignika Nui met up with several of the Society members from Bara Magna. After gathering them, Ignika Nui gifted a number them with elemental powers and upgraded their tools, whilst equipping another Glatorian, Nepzek, with a vehicle known as the Destral Cycle. During this time, Mersery and his lab assistant, Hukzuke, decided to attend to Toa Pyra, the female clone of Hydros created by Verahk. Eventually Pyra recovered from the coma she had been in, though panicked at the sight of Mersery and Hukzuke, mistaking them for one of Verahk's servants. She subsquently attacked the pair, though caught the attention of Moliki and several other Society members. The group attempted to calm her down, though she panicked again when the Saursapien Kevtho entered the room. Before anything could be done, Pyra's Kanohi Faxon accidently activated, and teleported to another part of the fortress. Agreeing that Pyra was too dangerous to be let loose on her own, Moliki and Fang Tooth decided to track down Pyra whilst the others assisted Mersery and Hukzuke in recovering. Meanwhile, Krataka summoned several members of the Society to the main chamber, where he announced that a selected number of members would be sent down to Bara Magna to aid the Society's Glatorian and Agori allies into the mysterious abductions. However, before Krataka could finish his speech, a portal opened, bringing through Makuta Zomahk. However, despite misgivings given by Hydros and Zogorak, Krataka managed to explain to the group that this Zomahk was from an alternative dimension where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then introduced the group to his his companion, Toa Leksha, and explained that the pair had spent the last few weeks dimension-hopping after Zomahk's Olmak projector was damaged, during which Leksha had been transformed into a Toa of Light. Krataka then assigned Raniza to give Leksha a tour of the fortress. At this point, a conflict between Moliki and Pyra made it's way into the central chamber, during which a stray bolt of Pyra's fire powers hit and damaged a circuit belonging to the fortress' Olmak Generator, resulting in another portal being opened in the main chamber. Too terrified to listen to the assembled Society members, Pyra decided to take her chances and leap through the portal. The Society then decided to organize a search for Pyra, knowing what could happen to her if she fell into the wrong hands. After repairing the Olmak Generator, Krataka learned that the portal that Pyra led to the island of Zakaz, and subsequently assigned Moliki, Hydros, and Zomahk to travel to the isle and track her down. Known Actions *Began a search for Makuta Cordak. *Began gaining information on the Order of Mata Nui's actions from Mersery. *Made and alliance with Conqueror and his forces. *Recruited a number of beings as members. *Had Mersery convince Conqueror to lend his armies' services to the Order of Mata Nui. *Sent Zomahk to Karda Nui in order to recover the Av-Matoran known as Leksha. *Rescued Makuta Vorakx from the Pit. *Sent Akatark and Vorakx to Karda Nui to fight against Makuta Verahk. *Restored Makuta Orriki's inner light. *Sent Toa Zuvak to gather Kevtho and Toa Oksaki and take them to Akatark's fortress. *Sent a number of members to alert fellow group members of the Society's gathering. *Sent Ignika Nui to Bara Magna to recruit several Glatorian and Agori. *Transported Hydros and his allies to the Fortress of Ages in hopes of forming an alliance. *Had Makuta Vorakx imprisoned in one of the Fortress of Ages' prison cells. *Sent Atukam to the southern islands in order to conduct an investigation. *Sent Mersery to Bara Magna in order to convince Verex to join the Society. *Had Ignika Nui imbue Vernax and Magmus with elemental powers and upgrade their weapons. *Decided to investigate the mysterious Glatorian abductions that have been occuring in the last year or so on Bara Magna. *Sent Hydros, Zomahk, and Moliki to Zakaz in order to recover Pyra. Members Society members are usually solo and are scattered throughout the Matoran Universe and possibly other worlds. Members range among several species and races. Below is a list of those members who are known: *Krataka/Akatark - Leader *Hydros - Order of Mata Nui operative and Krataka's current second-in-command. *Orriki/Atukam - A Makuta and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Scotho/Skydrax - A veteran Toa of Air *"Conqueror" - A Zarak warlord and leader of the Dark Brotherhood. *Mersery - A time-manipulating Mersion and Order of Mata Nui member. *Ignika Nui - A fusion of the minds and spirits of Mata Nui and the Ignika from an alternate reality. *Zuvak - A Toa of Plant Life and Order of Mata Nui agent. *Zomahk - A parallel version of Makuta Zomahk from the Melding Alternate Universe. *Gravak - A Le-Matoran spy. *Krepek - An Av-Matoran from Voya Nui. *Hukzuke - An Agori of the Jungle Tribe. *Two unnamed Rahaga *Adiahk - A Toa of Fire. *Shaza - Toa of Lightning. *Moliki - Rookie Toa of Fire. *Tazahk - Toa of Air and former prisoner of the Pit. *Zogorak - Order of Mata Nui member. *Raniza - An Av-Matoran and former Shadow Matoran. *Nuzaka - An Av-Matoran from Artakha. *Kevtho - Order of Mata Nui member. *Oksaki - Toa of Iron. *Vernax - A rookie Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. *Magmus - A veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. *Grepex - A Jungle Tribe historian. *Nepzek - A Glatorian inventor of the Water Tribe. *Robuke - An Agori trainer of the Water Tribe. *Ankum - A veteran warrior. *Drezdak - A former prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. *Kazepza - Toa of Psionics. Servants These beings are not actual members of the Society, but are known to serve and work for them. *Leksha - Novice Toa of Light. Powers & Tools Members of the Society of Guardians have no uniform powers, but, like the Order of Mata Nui, all members are trained to have their minds shielded against telepathy and mental attack due to the sensitive information they carry. Most members are also known carry Olmak projectors, small devices which allow them to travel to different dimensions and locations. Appearances *''The Alliance'' *''Bio-Tales'' *''Moliki's Blog'' (First Appearance) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Organizations Category:Society of Guardians